baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
2003 Bowman Heritage Baseball
2003 Bowman Heritage was a baseball card set released by Topps. This is the third Bowman Heritage set. This is the only of the sets that does not have any short prints. 2003 Bowman Heritage was also the first Bowman Heritage set to include a series of 1/1 parallels. The set takes its inspiration from the 1956 Bowman Baseball test set that was never fully released after Topps purchased Bowman in 1955. The 1958 Hires Root Beer also used the knothole card design as well. Distribution As with other Bowman Heritage sets, cards were released in both retail and hobby outlets. Image:2003 Bowman Heritage Box.jpg|Hobby Box Image:2003 Bowman Heritage Pack.JPG|Hobby Pack Image:2003 Bowman Her Advert.JPG|Information Sheet included in Hobby Boxes Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery Image:2003 Bow Her Base 057.JPG|Base Veteran Image:2003 Bow Her Base 185.JPG|Base Rookie Image:2003 Bowman Her Base 171B.JPG|Hall of Famer Version B Key Cards Rookie cards in this set include Robinson Cano, Brandon Webb, Brian McCann, Hanley Ramirez, Chien-Ming Wang, Delmon Young, and Brandon Wood. Errors Variations Base Set Parallels The full parallel set of the 2003 Bowman Heritage set is a black bordered Facsimile Signature set. The cards were printed on thicker card stock – the same size as the Diamond Cuts Relic cards. The cards were seeded 1 per pack if the pack did not have a bat or jersey relic card. Approximately 1300 of each card were printed. A special partial parallel set of the knothole rookie cards were also seeded 1 per pack. The card fronts feature a glossy sheen that refract light. There were approximately 4200 of each Rainbow card produced. An extremely rare version of the Rainbow parallels was also produced. The Gold Rainbow parallels were seeded at 1:4178 packs. There was 1 serial numbered set produced, it was the only parallel set that was serial numbered. Also included in box was a Box Topper card that was basically a reprint of one of the knothole rookie cards in the set. There were 8 cards and approximately 2200 copies of each card. Image:2003 Bowman Her Rainbow.JPG|Rainbow Parallel Image:2003 Bowman Her Fasc Sig.jpg|Facsimile Signature Parallel Image:2003 Bowman Her Gold Rainbow Front.jpg|Gold Rainbow Parallel Image:2003 Bowman Her Gold Rainbow Reverse.jpg|Gold Rainbow Back Inserts Signs of Greatness *Signs of Greatness Checklist and Gallery Inserted at rate of 1:30 packs, this 12 card insert set features the signatures of top major league prospects. The signatures are actually on card rather than stickers. The Robinson Cano card is notable due to its high demand in the market. A special Red Ink parallel set was also inserted into packs at a rate of 1:32,141 and are serial numbered 1/1. Diamond Cut Relics *Diamond Cut Relics Checklist and Gallery The main insert set in 2003 Bowman Heritage was the Diamond Cut Relics set. These 56 cards feature current stars in the major league and various game used memorabilia cuts. Uniforms, bats and three series of jerseys were included. Also two parallels of the Diamond Cut Relics were also produced. The Red version had a serial numbered run of 56 cards. The Gold version had a serial numbered print run of 1/1 set. Other Inserts Other Information *Example Box Breaks Category:Bowman Heritage Baseball Card Sets Category:Baseball Card Sets Category:2003 Baseball Card Sets